Lovers of the Loveless
by wrong-decisions
Summary: Dean Winchester, a freshman in college is trying to get in good with older kids at his school. But when a simple dare leads him to meet Castiel, a senior, he may be in for more than he originally planned


"Dean!" Dean hears his name and turns to find a junior, who goes by the name of Balthazar, waving him over. A group of people stand behind Balthazar, his friends, that Dean's met a couple of times. Dean only remembers one persons name: Anna, a girl with dyed red hair and gorgeous eyes. Dean walks over to the group and Balthazar claps him on the back. "You ready for your first college party, kid?"

Two weeks ago, Dean Winchester gained the attention of Balthazar and his friends after cracking a joke in one of his classes. Since then, Balthazar has made Dean prove his loyalty through a series of tasks. There was a reason that Dean hadn't joined a frat house- who wants to go through all the shit that frats make people do?- but if he could get in good with the juniors as a freshman it would speak well of him. So when Balthazar invited him to the party tonight Dean hadn't hesitated to say yes.

The group walks into the frat house, a wave of beer and perfume and cigarettes enveloping their noses. The place is packed- almost 300 people. They squeeze through the bodies, abuzz with life not really from the drinks or the music or the excited atmosphere specifically but a mix of all three. Balthazar leads the way to the kitchen where the kegs and other spirits are set up waiting to be emptied. The group gets drinks and settle in the living room on the leather couches that are practically asking for an accident to happen.

* * *

Rounds later, they're all pretty drunk and starting a classic game of truth or dare.

"Anna," Balthazar shouts over the chaos. "Truth or Dare?"

Anna hesitates for a moment before flipping her brilliant red hair and shining a bright smile. "Dare."

Balthazar smiles proudly, as if he has a stroke-of-genius dare when really the dares thus far have been borderline middle school. "Take four shots back to back. No chaser. Within ten seconds."

"Or?"

"Or? Or what? It's an excuse to get more drunk and we all know you want that."Anna gets up and goes to the kitchen only to return with four shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. She sets the glasses on the coffee table in front of them and sloppily pours vodka into each of them, spilling some on the wood of the table. "Go." Balthazar starts the timer and she downs one shot after the other. It takes her eight seconds to finish them all and once she's done with the last one she victoriously flips her hair.

"Good to know," another girl, a brunette named Meg, a notorious slut, says. "Her throat can take a lot. Keep that in mind, boys."

"All Right, Meg." Anna coldly smiles. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Meg responds, smiling sweetly back. "Don't want any boys thinking that they're going to get a free blow job because that's the dare."

"Who would you sleep with at this table?"

Meg looks around, pursing her lips. Her eyes stop at Dean. "The freshman. He's the only one I haven't done yet and he's probably the best."

Everyone "oohs," which seems pretty childish to Dean.

"Don't get crabs, Dean," someone says. Meg throws a shoe. "Dean's turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Balthazar looks around. His face lights up and he whispers to the other guy, who Dean thinks his name is Gabriel. Gabriel smiles. "You see that guy over there?" He points to a boy across the room. He wears a white button down shirt that he's rolled up to his elbows and a black shirt that he's rolled up to his elbows and a black tie. A group of people surround him, laughing about whatever someone's said. "That is Castiel Angelard. He's a senior. He's one of the most popular guys in the school and also one of the most wanted. Nearly every girl wants him and none have gotten with him- not even Meg." Meg glares at Gabriel. "Your dare is to flirt with him for five minutes. If you want to go longer, by all means…."

"No." Dean shakes his head violently. "No. No way."

"If you're not in with this then you're out with us."

Dean questions this for a moment. It's not like he's hooking up with the guy. Just talking… with some undertone. How different is flirting with a guy than flirting with a girl anyway? Dean takes a deep breath to gain his confidence and walks over.

"Are you Castiel?"

Castiel turns to him, blue eyes scrutinizing Dean. But smirks. He actually smirks. He's not annoyed- he's amused. "That's me. You can call me Cas"

"... Hi."

Cas looks him up and down again, smirk still planted firmly on his face.

"You lost?"

"No. I was told to come talk to you." Dean looks at Cas. He could see why girls think he's attractive. He was straight but not blind. Cas has dark- dark brown but not dark enough to be mistaken for black. He has stubble- every girl likes stubble right? Even Dean has stubble- and piercing, ice blue eyes. "My name is Dean."

Cas glances around at the group of people standing around him with a skeptical look on his face but when he turns back to Dean his smirk becomes a smile. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

"So…," Dean starts. He doesn't know what to say. How does he flirt with a guy? Now that he's thinking about it, how does he flirt with a girl? It just sort of happens. He doesn't give it any premeditation he just improvises.

"So…?"

"So how do you like the party?" Dean asks.

"Fine, I guess." Cas has a low voice- husky and confident. He looks around, unimpressed with the party. "I've been to better."

"Really? Tell me about 'em." Dean wonders how he's doing. Hopefully he's not coming off as a creepy stalkerish freshman. But Cas just smiles.

* * *

"I'm a psychology major," Cas says later, pulling a cigarette from between his lips. The thin smoke leaves his mouth and disappears in the night air. They moved outside- Cas said he need a smoke and Dean offered to come- and now they stand on the patio looking up at the stars. "I wanna help people. I guess God's calling me to do that."

He takes another drag.

"You believe in God?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, of course," Cas replies as he exhales. "You don't?"

"I… don't know."

Cas puts out his cigarette and leans against the railing of the patio.

"There's so much hatred in the world. So many demons plaguing everyone. There's got to be angels and God guarding everything. Protecting us. Shining a light through the dark."

"Maybe you'll shine light through someone's dark." Whoa, where the hell did that come from, Dean? He has won his dare, but Dean realizes he likes Cas a lot better than Balthazar and his posse and would rather hang out with him. Now, he might have ruined his chance for saying something weird. But Cas doesn't seem to notice.

He turns to Dean grinning and says "I really should stop smoking." He starts to laugh. So Dean laughs too.

* * *

Dean feels his head hit the wall from the force of hungry lust as Cas's mouth searches to find his, a struggle in the darkened room. He didn't mean for it to end up like this, it just sort of happened. One minute they're standing there talking and the next they were wrestling mouths for domination. That sounds really awkward in Dean's mind but he's more interested in finding out why he's making out with a guy- and enjoying it- rather than editing.

It's a blur- he really doesn't remember what circumstances led him to this moment right here. He doesn't know why he allowed it to happen or why he's still allowing it to happen. What he does know is that Cas's mouth is really soft and he would love the feel them on his forever.

_Whoa there, Dean. What the fuck is going on with you? You're not romantic- and you're definitely not into guys._ How could so many things have changed in one night?

Cas pulls away and Dean gasps for air. What the hell just happened? Dean, Dean Winchester, notorious player, business major in-the-making freshman with A+ genes, making out with a guy? He needs a moment to breathe. Away from Cas.

He pushes his body away from the wall- and Castiel- and nearly sprints out of the room.

"Dean?" Cas calls, his voice echoing in the empty room. "Dean!"


End file.
